


Bad Machine

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "You may be a bad machine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this using clips from the films, but I couldn't get clips. This is as far as I managed with only the original series. This mini version focuses mainly on Kaworu, but my intent had been to focus on the angels in general (as well as a bit of the evas). I was going to emphasize that the angels and evas were created (thus machines).
> 
> Song: Bad Machine (feat Insomnia) by Aami


End file.
